


Without a moment’s hesitation

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Aftermath, M/M, POV Arthur, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 16:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Arthur knows he’s in good hands. The best, in fact.





	Without a moment’s hesitation

**Author's Note:**

> English is my second language.

I’ll never be able to repay you.

Lately, you’ve been telling me of our early adventures from your point of view.

I can only say I am shocked.

_A man powerful enough to walk away from the stocks to which he had been sentenced, and yet staying there and enduring the punishment he did not deserve -_

I am sorry.

I have been an idiot. Every insult you have ever said to my face or to my back, it’s all true. I deserve far worse.

What I most definitely do not deserve is you unwavering loyalty.

I can’t see how I could have done anything to be worthy of a friend like you. Yet you say that I have, several times over.

It just goes to demonstrate how different we are.

I owe you a debt of honour, Merlin. More than that. Given all that you have done for me, I can only redeem myself by offering you my most sincere apology and friendship.

_\- in order to remain at the palace as a lowly servant and keep his secret, a secret that would get him killed -_

You say you don’t need anything, that being my servant is all you’ve ever wanted.

I don’t believe you.

I don’t think putting up with me is your life’s dream, your only ambition. You have given up too much for my sake.

_\- to protect a spoilt brat of a prince who put him in harm’s way, called him an idiot and rewarded his sacrifice by demanding yet another -_

What do you want, Merlin, now that we’ve won? Albion is restored, stronger than ever. Justice reigns. Everyone is at peace. Except you.

Did you think I would not notice? You’re in and out of my chambers every day, you do everything in your power to make my life as comfortable as possible, and you don’t say a word about what goes on in your heart.

But I know you, Merlin.

An idiot I may be, but I have spent enough time in your company to know that something is very, very wrong.

You are unhappy and you should not be so. You haven’t been sleeping. You don’t smile or laugh. Yet you insist that nothing’s the matter, that you have everything you want, everything you need -

Tell me the truth, Merlin. Whatever it is, I’ll listen. Whatever it is, I promise not to hold it against you. That’s the reason you’ve kept quiet, isn’t it? Again, the fear of being condemned and shunned. At least, that’s what I think it is.

_\- is a better man than I._

Let me help you.

I offer myself to you unconditionally. It’s all I can do and yet I fear it will not be enough.

I have no idea what you are going to do to me. But don’t hesitate. You have my full and free permission to be as selfish as you please. Not that being selfish is one of your many gifts, in fact, you are maddeningly self-denying.

But you can try, can’t you? To do something that makes _you_ happy? For me?

_I gladly give myself to such a man._


End file.
